In order to broaden our understanding of the many different types of drug users, we are collecting and analyzing data on all identified drug users in Dade County, which are identified from Dade County Jail, 30 treatment programs of the Comprehensive Drug Program, Jackson Memorial Hospital Emergency Room, Tri-Ethnic School populations, and Tri-Ethnic communities of high drug use where our ethnographers are using field techniques to identify drug use. From this total population of drug users, analytical comparisons will be made among the Tri-Ethnic groupings, predictive profiles constructed, ecological distributions delineated, and follow-up studies will be based on the initial year's base-line data. A random sample of high drug use areas and low drug use areas will provide comparative data between drug users and non-users.